


We’re Here for You

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Doctor Who
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilogue, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia comes home hurt and crying one day and her family comforts her.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	We’re Here for You

It had been a normal day in the Maitland-Deetz house, until...

Lydia walked in through the door with her jacket hood up and hiding her face. Barbara could tell that something was wrong.

"Lydia? What's wrong?" asked Barbara as she floated over to the teenager and tried to pull her hood down. Lydia just kept a tight grip on it, not wanting Barbara to see what was wrong with her. Barbara tried again, “Lydia, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” said Lydia, running around her concerned ghost mother and rushing up the stairs to her bedroom.

The moment the teen got into her room and slammed the door, she started crying, tears stinging painfully against the cuts along her face.

Adam showed up next to Barbara a minute later.

“What happened?”

“Lydia’s clearly upset,” said Barbara, turning to her husband. “But she won’t tell me what’s wrong. Ran straight up to her room without saying a word.”

“We’ll go up to her room and I’ll see if I can get her to open up,” said Adam. “And if that doesn’t work, we’ll talk to Charles and Delia and see if they can do anything.”

They headed up to Lydia’s room to try and get the teen to open up.

Lydia was still crying but her mind was racing.

“I deserved this. It’s my fault. Ms. Asherly was right. I’m such a freak and a burden.”

The cuts on her face hurt even more than before.

She heard a knock on her door and turned her head. “Barbara, go away.”

“I’m not leaving you alone until you tell me what’s wrong!” shouted Barbara from the other side of the door. She and Adam floated through Lydia’s bedroom door and sat on either side of her.

Lydia tried to pull her hood back up but failed. She was shaking.

Barbara and Adam inspected the cuts on Lydia’s face carefully, Barbara asking, “Lydia, when’d you get those cuts?”

“Tripped,” she lied.

“If you tripped, why is there a handprint across your face?” Adam responded. “Did a classmate hurt you?”

Lydia sighed. “No, it was a teacher. And I deserved it, so don’t burden yourself with my stupid problems.”

A rare look of protective rage flashed across both of the ghosts’ faces, but quickly passed. They could deal with that later.

“Lydia, how could you say you deserve those cuts? You don’t deserve those cuts,” said Barbara sweetly, pulling the teen into a hug with Adam joining in.

“I’m a freak. And a burden.”

“You’re not. Whoever told you that is incredibly wrong.” Adam hugged the teen even tighter.

“You don’t deserve me in your afterlives,” said Lydia, looking solemnly towards the ground.

“Oh, Lydia, don’t say that either,” said Barbara. “We care about you just as much as your dad, Delia, and Betelgeuse do.”

Speak of the devil.

Betelgeuse popped up. He was pissed.

“WHO DO I HAVE TO MURDER-.”

Barbara shook her head.

“You don’t have to murder anyone, Betelgeuse,” said Barbara. “Lydia needs our support right now and she would like you here for her.”

“Course.”

Lydia looked almost bewildered.

“Can dad and Delia be here too?” the teen asked, looking from one dead person to the next to the next.

“Do you want me to go and get them?” asked Barbara.

Lydia nodded.

Betelgeuse, actually thinking for once in his existence, summoned a first aid kit.

“Do you want me to bandage up all those cuts whilst Babs gets Chuck and Debra?” asked Betelgeuse, sitting where Barbara was previously sitting.

Again, Lydia nodded.

“Great!”

The demon quickly started patching up his friend, who winced.

“Sorry ‘bout that, scarecrow.”

“It’s fine...”

Barbara returned with Charles and Delia, both of whom looked worried. Barbara had told them everything, about Lydia’s and how she’d gotten them. Charles was furious at first but had adopted a serious yet worried look on his face as he and Delia followed Barbara up the stairs to Lydia’s bedroom.

“Lydia, we’re here.” Charles and Delia sat down on Lydia’s bed as Adam and Betelgeuse got up and moved to stand next to Barbara. “Is everything okay?”

Lydia sniffled. “No.”

Suddenly, she gasped.

“Shit! I have detention again tomorrow! I am so screwed...”

Everyone stopped, the question of “What the hell do we do” running through their heads.

Adam had an idea. “Use your phone to audio-record it! And try to take a video if it isn’t too dangerous!”

“Okay, I will.” Then Lydia looked down. “But what if my teacher catches me?”

“We have a first aid kit. Besides, security cameras exist for a reason. Just do an audio-recording with your phone in your bag for extra proof.”

“I’ll try,” Lydia responded, still looking down.

“Remember, Lydia,” Barbara said as she and the rest of the family pulled the teenager into a hug. “We’re always here for you. If your teacher does anything else bad to you, I’m sure Charles and Delia will do something about it.”

“And I can always murder that bitch!” Betelgeuse said.

Lydia half-smiled, snaking her head fondly.

“Thanks, guys,” Lydia said, melting into her family’s embrace. “No murdering, Betelgeuse.”

* * *

Lydia walked in through the door with a friend. Both of them were laughing.

“Did you see the look on Ms. Asherly’s face when she got fired?” Ace asked. “She looked like - What’s the meme - Surprised Pikachu.”

“Yeah.”

Barbara and Adam floated downstairs.

“Hey guys, having fun?” Adam asked.

“Yeah.” Lydia nodded. “Do you mind if my friend here spends the night?”

Barbara smiled. “Not at all!”

Ace grinned in response. “Wicked.”

“You can see us?”

“Yeah. And I’ve seen weirder.”

Lydia smirked. “Have you met a demon?”

Her friend just shrugged. “Nah. Mostly aliens.”

Betelgeuse decided to pop in at that very moment.

“Heyo, Babs, Sexy, Scarecrow!” he announced. “Who’s this? I’m not sure I’ve seen her around before.”

“I’m Ace.” She laughed. “Well, my name’s Ace. I’m actually bi.”

“Nice to meet you, Ace,” said Betelgeuse, extending out a hand for the girl to shake. “Wanna play charades?”

Ace looked at the others and shrugged.

“He just wants you to guess his name,” said Lydia, laughing.

“Oh. Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
